Fenri Ordo
Fenri Ordo was born in the year of 269 ABY, the child of Markus Chitt II, a man that had been one of the strongest leaders of the Mandalorians in recent years. Markus the second had raised Fenri as one of his own warriors, after the creation of the schools along the seurface of Mandalore, the boy quickly rose to the top of his class, in both academics, strategy, and what every Mandalorian prizes, war. Background Fenri graduated at the top of class in the military school his father had sent him to, becoming proficient in the art of war, and also, the art of sneaking. Fenri has always been interested in mechanics however, and had tinkered with different droids, tanks and vehicles all the way through his school days. Many of his collected tinkerings still sit in his workshop. The workshop is more of a warehouse, however, with small drones and the like, now sitting directly under his home. After graduation from the academy, Fenri began his mercenary work, working as an assassin and hired gun for anyone and everyone who had enough money to pay for his services. Even travelling across the universe, however, his base of operations were always on his home planet of Mandalore. As a sell sword, Fenri continued gaining his money and emassing a fortune until the final battle that he fought alongside his father in. The battle, which consisted of a sith infiltration on Dxun, was something that the Mand'alor and his son had decided they were able to do themselves. Fenri's father, however, had gotten cocky in his old age. He had just took his helmet off and smashed a dark force sensitive in the face, when his face was penetrated by a lightsaber, sending a scratch down the back of Fenri's Beskar'gam. What happened afterwards could only be called rage, as Fenri began destroying anyone and everyone that had been on the opposite side of the battle, slaughtering the sith and force users, the cortosis woven beskargum cutting through them like butter. Ever since that day, after Fenri had become Mandalore at the age of 23, he has given up the majority of Mercenary work, unless it is against the sith. Personal vendettas die hard. Personality Attire & Gear Variation of a DC17M interchangeable weapon system, able to fire either blasters or bolts, usually kept as a compact sniper on the back of Fenri. A holdout blaster, picked up from the body of a dead criminal on one of his "hunting" trips. Large metal club with a rubberized handle, not only for beating some sense into his enemies, but for pulling in any kind of electricity away from his metal armor. The grip absorbs it all, and has a small battery to store them. A button rests on the end of the handle, causing the club to turn into a sort of stun gun if he bashes someone with it. Fenri keeps many different detonators, both remote and thermal on him at all times, A grapple gun, able to detach from the gun itself and launch is kept on the back of his belt, RT-97C heavy blaster rifle, Two machetes, each made of cortosis woven Beskar, are kept on either side of his hips. a few stealth field generators are kept on his person at all times, and usually have a small array of beskar knives directly beside it. His Mandalorian armor is made of Beskar, a cortosis woven pad kept beneath the armor itself. HUD is place in the helmet, allowing the control of the forearm mounted bolts and flamethrower. Boosters are in each boot, along with a jet pack with rocket attached to the top of it. HUD helps control the tanks and tinkered with Toys of Fenri. Blood stains litter the armor, along with marks where teeth were now live in the forehead and chest of the armor. The HUD allows for quick change between regular view, nightview and thermal view. Typical Appearance Fenri Ordo is thirty years old, and much like his father, and his father before him, incredibly tall. After his hair beginning to thin on the top, Fenri began shaving his head completely to the skin, allowing instead a long braid of hair to sprout from his chin and down to his chest. His eyes are a deep black color, from the iris all the way in. He looks like the living, breathing embodiment of war, with guns and blades stretching all the way over his father's beskar'gam. Extra Information IMVU Username xVelkynSreenNoamuthx Category:Characters